


Happy Feeling

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I'm hopeless, Too fluffy, i don't know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: A talk about that tingling feeling you get when you're with that special someone.Also known as: I'm freaking hopeless and I need Mileven fluff 24/7.





	Happy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Help me.  
> I have no idea what this is.

Visits to the cabin quickly became routine for Mike. After Hopper had grown the confidence to allow visitors, Mike was there more often than not. Every time, they’d act as if they hadn’t seen each-other for years, which, as much as Hopper rolls his eyes, he has to admit, it’s kinda cute. And, if he has to admit it, with these two, it kind of makes sense.

Mike has always been content just sitting with El, watching whatever she likes. Whilst watching TV was a standard activity for El, having Mike by her side made it all the better, especially when they’d lean against each-other or he’d allow her to cuddle into him (which he did. Every time. Without a second of hesitation).

Which is why Mike takes a glance over to her when he notices she hasn’t done that yet.  
They’re just sat there, side by side, watching TV as usual. Close, but she’s hesitating.

He sees her fidgeting. She _never_ fidgets. _What’s on her mind?_

“El?” he reaches over to her, his hand landing on her wrist. “Are you okay?”

She startles slightly, clearly yanked out of her own thoughts by Mike’s touch.  
“Y-yeah!” she says, unconvincingly. “I’m fine.”

“El…” Mike frowns. “Please?”

She frowns after him, seeing that she’s not getting out of this.

“I… I’ve been… thinking.”

Mike’s face  becomes curious, caring. “About what?”

“Well…” she sighs. “You.”

Now his eyes widen, accompanied by a small blush. “W-what about me?”

“How you…” she ducks her head, blushing herself, hesitating as if she’s scared to admit what she’s holding back.

“Hey, it’s okay, El. Whatever it is, I won’t mind.” he insists.

“I know, Mike.” she smiles at him. “That’s why… you make me feel so…”

She stalls again, not knowing how to voice her feelings. Mike’s eyes are widening again.

“I don’t know how to say it.” she admits. “It’s like… happy, but more. A _lot_ more.”

She watches as Mike’s eyes continue to widen, his cheeks redden, whilst he continues to watch her closely.

“I… make you feel that way?” Mike requests clarification, receiving a nod from her.

“And I get this… _weird_ feeling in my stomach when we’re together without the others, like… like this tingling feeling.”

_Holy crap, does she mean butterflies?_

“Especially when we cuddle.”

_She… she has to mean butterflies. Right?_

“Butterflies?” he then questions.

“That’s what Hop called it too.” she tells him, and his eyes widen even more. _She’s told Hopper about this?  
Yet I’m still here? Whilst he’s in work?_

Shaking that thought off, he works up the courage to admit his side.  
“I… I feel the same around you, El. Exactly the same.”

“Really?” she looks back to him, locking their eyes together as she smiles hopefully.

He nods enthusiastically, seeing her smile.  
“Yeah, El! Whenever we don’t have those guys around to mock us, it’s like… like I’m free to just… be myself around you.”

Her smile grows as she nods her head. “Me too.”

His smile follows directly behind hers, growing wide as he hears her agree.

“Hop used a word to describe it, but…” she tails off again. “I’ve heard it on TV a lot and it’s always from older people, so…”

“What word?” Mike gently asks. Seeing his curious, hopeful eyes, gives her the confidence to continue on.

“Love.”

  


Mike’s heart leaps into five new dimensions.  
He stares in disbelief, not quite sure if he heard her properly.  
L-love?”

“I…” she suddenly feels panicked at saying the word, but at this point, there’s no turning back. She’s said it, it’s out. So with a sigh, she confirms. “Yes.”

He can’t help it. His eyes soak, slowly dripping as he feels his smile grow.

El watches his face, crying but smiling, and whilst she knows that it’s a completely happy, perhaps overwhelmed reaction (TV taught her a _lot_ in regards to human reaction), she can’t help but tense at the sight of tears dripping from Mike’s eyes.

Sniffling, Mike laughs a little. “Sorry, I-… I just… can’t believe it.”

That confuses her. “Why?” she questions, her eyebrows scrunched up.

“I… never thought I’d hear that word from a girl. Not _to me_ , anyway. I’ve never been interesting, or good looking, or have I known what to say…”

“Mike, stop.” she grabs his hand, squeezing it slightly in what she hopes is a comforting move.  
“You shouldn’t insult yourself.”

“But it’s true!” he looks so serious as he speaks. “I’m not any of those things.”

“Well I think you are.” for the first time Mike’s ever heard, she sounds annoyed, maybe even angry.  
“You _always_ know what to say to make me feel happy. I’m _always_ interested in everything you want to talk about.” she hesitates for a brief moment, blushing slightly a she ducks her head as she always does when shy. “ _And_ you’re pretty.”

That finally puts a smile on Mike’s face, as he finds himself blushing as much as her. “You… don’t really call _boys_ pretty.”

“I don’t care. You are.”

The smile on his face after she says this is so infectious to her; all traces of annoyance gone.  
“You’re perfect, Mike. I love you.”

And once again, he reacts the same; tears leaking from his eyes as he finds his words.  
“El, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You know that, right?”

Her head is shy-ducked once again. “You too.”

The smiles they wear, as they glance up to each-other. Watching each-other’s smiles grow, they end up breaking into laughter, unable to stop until they’re both worn out.

“I love you, El.” Mike sighs once they are, leaning his head against her shoulder.

Her head falls against the top of his, automatically. “I love you too.” she sighs, beyond happy that she gets to say those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Go write a comment about how hopeless I am, please.  
> I love you all the same ♥


End file.
